


Feeling Better Begins

by wh33zy



Series: Of Tigers and Bunnies [14]
Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Christmas, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24365605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wh33zy/pseuds/wh33zy
Summary: (Set: Season 1 Post Canon- After Jake)“I’ve gotten through it by myself for years. I’ll be fine.”“But you don’t have to because I’m here now!”
Relationships: Barnaby "Bunny" Brooks Jr. & Kaburagi T. Kotetsu, Barnaby "Bunny" Brooks Jr./Kaburagi T. Kotetsu
Series: Of Tigers and Bunnies [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1332236
Kudos: 27





	Feeling Better Begins

Christmas “break” for the heroes began only a week before and the week of the holiday. It’s a “break” because, in case of emergencies (only) the heroes can and will be called upon. Barnaby hated that- he wished he could just go to the office, bury himself in assignments, and try not to think about Christmas. But all he could do was mope around his apartment, being way too lost in his tangle of despair and nightmares.

The first evening “off” the few days before Christmas, he sat in his chair with a glass of wine in hand, ready to try to survive the festivities until impatient knocking stomps on top of the opera (that’s supposed to be comforting) he was listening to. Taking his remote and cutting the aria short, he slides his legs off the side and stands. Knuckles rasp against the door again, making the younger man go ‘alright,  _ alright,  _ I heard you!’.

The door slides open, revealing his excited and cheerful looking partner. “Hiya! You’re all packed, right?” 

Genuinely confused, a blond brow is cocked. “What’re you talking about?” What is he even  _ doing here?  _ Kotetsu said that he was going home so he  should  have _been_ _ gone.  _

“I told you a couple days ago that I wasn’t gonna let you stay alone this year and-” 

“Oh,  _ that.  _ I thought you were joking.” 

“Why’d you think that?” 

“Well, when you threaten to kidnap someone-” 

_ “Kidnap!?”  _ Kotetsu nearly guffaws. “When did I say ‘kidnap’?”

“‘Whether you like it or not’ suggests that it’s against my will.” 

The older man has the nerve to roll his eyes at that. “First of all, I don’t joke about bringing someone where my folks are.” He then crosses his arms, his voice firm when deciding, “Second, I’m not gonna let you stay here with nobody.” 

Barnaby’s face softens, the small smile on his face fading as soon as it comes. “That’s very generous of you but…” He briefly looks down and off to the side, because he felt like if he kept looking at his partner, he’d be unable to say, “I’ve gotten through it by myself for years. I’ll be fine.” 

“But you don’t  _ have  _ to because  _ I’m here now!”  _ He says, as if it’s the most simple and wonderful thing in the world. “You ever think about that?” 

“I don’t want to impose on you and your family-”

“Okay,  _ look,”  _ His hand comes up to rub the back of his neck as he bashfully admits,“I kinda told my mom you were coming and she already set up the guest bedroom for ya.”

_ “Why  _ would you do that?” Is glared at him. 

“You’ll break ‘er heart if you don’t come!” 

“I’m sorry, but-

Kotetsu grabs his shoulders as if he was getting desperate at this point,  _ “Please? _ I’ll worry about you all Christmas long.”

Barnaby looks down again and presses his lips together in thought. One of the reasons he insisted on being alone was in case he had an episode; a night terror, a flashback, or a panic attack. Of course, his therapist told him that being alone without work to do only made them more likely and  _ worse.  _ But, he didn’t want to risk anyone seeing him like  _ that.  _

And yet...he’s so desperate to feel something positive, he just  _ might-  _

“Bunny?” His hands begin to squeeze, so,  _ so  _ afraid he’d be firm on his decision.

How could Barnaby say no to  _ that  _ face? Not to mention there’s a sweet old lady he hasn’t had the honor of meeting yet and he could decide whether or not her heart breaks. 

But the company...his bosses would send the police to do a wellness check if he didn’t show up on the scene of an emergency. _“Good thing there’s emailing, right?”_ He can already hear his partner saying. Agnes likes him plenty, so hopefully, it won’t be  _ too  _ bad. 

With a sigh through his nose, “Okay. When does the train leave?” Green eyes look into amber ones again, a small smile settling on his face again. This time, it’d stay. 

Kotetsu’s face dramatically brightens into one of triumph, as if he knew he’d have to convince Barnaby today. “In about…” He furrows his brows as he slides his sleeve up to check his watch. “Forty-ish minutes?” Is then said sheepishly. 

“Are you  _ serious!?”  _ He exclaims, disappearing into his apartment and to his bedroom. “I have to pack! Did you even factor in traffic!?” 

The older man follows him inside. “We  _ should  _ be able to make it! I’ll help you!” 

**Author's Note:**

> I like to think that after Kotetsu and Barnaby become buddies, Barnaby goes to the Kaburagi household every year from then on for Christmas since I'm pretty sure it's canon that Kotetsu just considers him as a part of his family at that point lol.


End file.
